To improve vehicle handling and ride characteristics (e.g., steering feel, agility, stability, etc.), vehicles employ suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations. For example, vehicles employ a stabilizer bar or anti-roll bar to reduce vehicle lean and wheel deflection during cornering. When a vehicle is turning a corner, for example, centrifugal forces cause the vehicle body to lean or roll away from the turn. A stabilizer bar reduces the amount of lean improving wheel traction and ride characteristics. While a stabilizer bar reduces body roll during cornering, a conventional stabilizer bar may transfer unwanted forces between the front wheels and/or rear wheels during certain operating conditions such as driving over uneven terrain (e.g., bumps), thereby affecting vehicle comfort and handling.